Les rouages du temps
by Aristanae03
Summary: Contrairement à la pensée populaire, la vie d'un vampire n'était pas simple. Pour certains plus que pour d'autres et cela, Rosalie Hale l'apprendra à ses dépens quand une petite boîte au grenier fera basculer la vie de sa famille. Parce que Jasper n'avait raconté qu'une infime partie de son histoire et qu'il en avait gardé bien des secrets dans l'ombre. A commencer par son enfance.
1. Lord Henri Abraham Potter

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez._

* * *

_Coucou! Alors voilà, c'était quelque chose qui traînait dans ma tête depuis quelques temps et que j'avais mis sur papier. _

_Je ne sais pas, je dois avoir un truc avec les chronologies parce que celle-ci va complétement différer de celle de HP (comme mon autre fic) mais je ne la posterai qu'au prochain chapitre._

_Concernant le rythme des mises à jour, je donne la priorité à ma première intrigue donc le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que pour la Toussaint. Et seulement si ça plaît._

_Encore une fois, Harry est une fille, c'est le seul avertissement que j'ai ici. _

Résumé: _Contrairement à la pensée populaire, la vie d'un vampire n'était pas simple. Pour certains plus que pour d'autres et cela, Rosalie Hale l'apprendra à ses dépens quand une petite boîte au grenier fera basculer les idées préconçues de sa famille (et d'elle-même). Parce que Jasper n'avait raconté qu'une infime partie de son histoire et qu'il avait en gardé bien des parties dans l'ombre, près de son cœur. A commencer par son enfance._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Alors**, voilà, seconde édition de ce chapitre. J'ai changé la date de la lettre car elle ne correspondait pas à mon plan futur._

_Le chapitre 2 est plutôt difficile à écrire mais bien entamé et j'espère pouvoir mettre à jour demain. Le problème c'est que j'ai les grandes lignes de mon intrigue, mon brouillon, les lieux, persos, etc... que je veux absolument intégrer mais je ne sais pas comment. Donc j'apprécierais beaucoup si vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez, voir s'il faut que je réécrive tout ou non._

_Sinon, un grand merci à tout le monde, et encore plus à ceux qui ont mis une review. Je prends plaisir à lire chacune d'entre elle :)_

* * *

_Le 21 mai 1861,_

_Jasper, _

_J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que nous déménagions, Elizabeth, Hesperia et moi, à Houston. Et pourtant, voilà que j'écris au petit garçon que je voyais courir dans les champs avec ma princesse, ce petit garçon devenu un homme admirable qui doit se battre en ce moment même aux côtés des Confédérés._

_Je prie Merlin chaque jour pour que tu reviennes sain et sauf Jasper. Car s'il te venait l'idée de rejoindre le Ciel avant moi, je te ferais savoir à quel point dix-sept ans n'est pas assez âgé pour ne pas recevoir un bon coup de pied au cul!_

_Mais venons-en au véritable sujet de ma missive._

_Ma fille adorée t'en a sûrement dit beaucoup plus que ce qui est légal concernant notre monde, mais je suis absolument certain qu'elle a délibérément omis de te parler des centaines de contrats de fiançailles qu'elle reçoit chaque semaine. N'aie crainte, je les ai tous refusés._

_Parce que SI tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards que tu lui décoches dès qu'elle est près de toi, -ou même loin, peu importe, tu la regardes,- tu me prends non seulement pour un aveugle, mais aussi pour un idiot!_

_Très bien. J'ai mis du temps à l'admettre, (je t'avoue que ma tendre épouse m'a gentiment "aidé"), mais Hesperia t'aime aussi. Voilà. Ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que tu m'as volé ma princesse._

_Sauf que j'ai des ennemis Jasper. Mon franc-parler ne plaît pas à tout le monde, et j'entends la rumeur que l'on nous cherche, Elizabeth et moi. S'il devait nous arriver malheur, j'ai le sentiment que la pression pousserait Hesperia à accepter contre son gré, des fiançailles._

_Ci-joint, une carte portoloin, (ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant de vos escapades dans l'Allée), ainsi que la clé d'un de mes coffres Gringotts. Elle te permet d'accéder à l'argent que j'ai pu mettre de côté sans attirer les soupçons. Achète vos alliances et offrez-vous la cérémonie de mariage si je ne suis pas capable de le faire moi-même._

_Je te donne ma bénédiction Jasper. Prends-soin de toi, d'elle, et aimez-vous._

_Lord Henri Abraham Potter, Auror en Chef auprès de la Brigade Internationale de Protection de Mages et Sorciers et Consultant auprès du Parlement de la Justice Magique pour l'élaboration des Lois Internationales Sorcières._

"Pourquoi ne nous en a-t-il jamais parlé?" Murmura Esmée. Même s'ils n'avaient pas eu leur audition vampirique, ses paroles auraient été aussi claires que du cristal. Le silence les assourdissait d'une manière peu commune.

Rosalie tenait le papier jauni, mais étonnamment bien conservé ente ses doigts pâles. Elle avait ramené une pile de boîtes dans le salon afin de faire le tri. Elle n'avait pas prévu de lire cette lettre, même avant, n'avait pas voulu fouiller le petit coffre de bois de cerisier. La blonde avait seulement l'intention de voir à qui cela appartenait.

La lettre aurait été un bon moyen de le savoir si elle ne l'avait pas lue en diagonale et donc qu'en tant que télépathe Edward l'ait lue aussi, ce qui, réaction en chaîne, l'avait amenée à la lire à voix haute devant tous les vampires réunis, sauf le concerné.

Bien à lui par ailleurs. Le pauvre empathe s'était absenté pour la journée afin de refaire à la fois le stock de sang, ainsi que de calme. Graviter autour d'adolescents hormonaux cinq jours sur sept ne lui faisait aucun bien.

"Peut-être qu'il ne s'est jamais marié?" Proposa Emmett en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

"Il y a une photo." Ajouta Alice, un air contrit et désolé sur son visage d'ordinaire joyeux. Elle déposa sur la table un magnifique cadre entourant l'image fautive, là où tout le monde pouvait la voir. A peine déposée, elle se précipita et entoura de ses bras fins la taille d'Edward, qui la serra contre lui.

Les vampires s'interrogèrent sur l'étrange photographie, d'une netteté peu commune mais surtout sur le fait qu'elle soit en couleur, quelque chose qui était peu commercialisé voire pas du tout au dix-neuvième siècle. Néanmoins ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur la bizarrerie.

Les vampires purent reconnaître distinctement ceux qui ne pouvaient qu'être les parents de Jasper sur la droite de l'image. Son père se tenait droit et fier à côté de son fils, un bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Il était grand, avait des épaules robustes, des cheveux caramel ondulés, un nez droit, la peau bronzée de ceux qui travaillent, et de magnifiques yeux gris argenté brillant d'amour.

Sa femme avait l'air émue, des larmes de bonheur visibles s'échappant de ses yeux océan. Ses cheveux raides étaient ramenés dans un chignon et étaient d'une teinte plus claire que ceux de Jasper. Elle était fine et de taille moyenne, son sourire heureux lui créant de charmantes fossettes sur le visage dont avait héritées son fils. Devant elle se trouvait une petite fille âgée d'une quinzaine d'années, possédant un regard vert bleu qui pétillait de joie et de bonheur. Redressée, elle regardait son frère avec tellement d'admiration que malgré la situation, ils sourirent devant l'image qu'elle peignait. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux blond sable qui lui tombaient en vagues douces sur les épaules ainsi que le même sourire que son aîné.

Sur la gauche ne se trouvait qu'un seul homme. Il était grand mais pas autant que le père de Jasper, longiligne, mais on pouvait lui deviner une bonne forme sportive. Ses yeux bruns rieurs et malicieux étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes qui encadraient parfaitement son visage aristocratique. Ses doigts fins enroulés autour du pommeau d'une canne suggéraient l'apprentissage intensif d'un instrument. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs d'encre qui partaient dans toutes les directions, défiant certainement les lois de la gravité. Bien que sa posture soit détendue, on pouvait deviner une récente tristesse dans les légers cernes sous ses yeux ou les quelques rides au coin de ses paupières.

Et enfin, au centre, les mariés.

Les vampires furent époustouflés par leur amour évident, la complicité sans faille qui régnait entre eux. Pas besoin d'avoir un don d'empathie pour ressentir la joie qui émanait du couple.

Jasper portait élégamment son uniforme militaire où étaient cousus trois boutons, signe de son grade de major. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en vagues, coupés au-dessus de ses épaules. Il était grand et possédait la même stature que son père. Ses yeux hésitaient entre le gris et le bleu et ses fossettes tout simplement craquantes, lui donnaient un air charmeur. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés avec ceux de la personne qu'ils ne pouvaient que supposer être sa femme.

Cette dernière était absolument magnifique. Son sourire lumineux éclairait la photo et éclipsait presque tout le monde autour d'elle. Elle avait une nette ressemblance avec l'homme à ses côtés et possédait les mêmes traits nobles que lui. Quelques tâches de rousseur couvraient ses joues ainsi que son nez, lui donnant un air mutin. Ses yeux vert émeraude faisaient honte aux pierres précieuses qui portaient le même nom. Ses cheveux indomptables étaient ramenés en un chignon élégant, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient pour tomber sur ses épaules. En résumé, elle était l'incarnation typique de l'aristocratie britannique, une beauté inaccessible.

Ses accessoires de mariage étaient simples en eux-mêmes mais tout à fait de bon goût. Tout le monde pouvait dire que cela ne l'en rendait pas moins belle.

Un collier d'argent tombait au creux de ses seins et une bague était ajustée sur son annulaire. Une simple robe blanche montrait la naissance de sa poitrine et s'évasait sur la courbe de ses hanches.

Alice bougea et leur tendit une nouvelle photographie. Celle-ci avait été prise pendant la cérémonie et montrait le couple partageant leur premier baiser amoureux en tant que couple marié. Cette photo était encore plus belle que la précédente si c'était possible.

"Elle est belle," chuchota Esmée en se blottissant dans les bras de Carlisle. Il n'était pas étonnant que Jasper soit tombé amoureux. La jeune femme possédait un charme indéniable qui faisait honte à leur espèce.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter. Appuyé contre la cloison se trouvait Jasper, le visage stoïque, ses yeux redevenus d'ambre. Il ne semblait pas en colère mais c'était une chose difficile à dire étant donné qu'aucune émotion n'était lisible sur son visage d'ordinaire expressif. En tant qu'empathe, il avait plus d'expressions faciales que la majorité des vampires, et ce manque total de sentiments ou émotions les déstabilisait et les culpabilisait à la fois.

Carlisle repoussa doucement Esmée, inquiet, et tenta de l'approcher mais l'ex-soldat recula immédiatement.

"Jas-"

"Non." Ils entendirent nettement la légère panique dans sa voix, mais avant que l'un d'eux puisse le prévoir, la porte claqua à nouveau.

Jasper était parti.

* * *

Carlisle était inquiet.

Pour tous, Jasper était absent du lycée à cause d'une grippe foudroyante mais les Cullen savaient mieux.

Depuis qu'ils avaient lu la lettre, vu les photos, Carlisle ne cessait de ressasser ce qu'il avait manqué.

Le vampire se considérait comme un père pour ceux qu'il appelait peut-être à tord, ses _enfants_. Il faisait toujours tout son possible pour qu'ils sachent que sa porte était ouverte s'ils avaient besoin de se confier.

Il pensait avoir acquis une certaine confiance de la part de tous. Quelques années plus tôt, Jasper avait pu lui dévoiler qui il avait été sous l'emprise de Maria. Des choses qu'Alice elle-même ne connaissait pas.

Peu de vampires se souvenaient de leur vie humaine après leur réveil. Il avait toujours pensé, eu la sensation que Jasper, plus que les autres, n'avait pas oublié. Carlisle s'était dit que son fils s'ouvrirait à lui au moment venu. Après tout, il lui avait fallu une cinquantaine d'années pour dévoiler son passé de vampire, il lui en faudrait encore un peu pour montrer cette autre facette de lui-même. Quand Jasper avait observé le manque de réactions horrifiées et/ou dégoûtées de sa part après qu'il ait fini l'histoire de son passé, Carlisle avait su qu'il était proche de s'ouvrir à lui.

Mais ce coffre avait tout changé. Carlisle ne blâmait pas Rosalie. Ses intentions n'avait pas été mauvaises et personne n'aurait pu prévoir son contenu.

Sauf que ces photos rappelaient au vampire sa plus grande erreur. Il pouvait sans aucun doute dire qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté, car peut-être alors Jasper se serait senti protégé et lui aurait raconté. Chacun d'eux avait un passé plus ou moins pénible mais Carlisle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la douleur que devait sans cesse cacher son fils à propos du sien.

Lui qui se désignait comme père, qui exerçait comme médecin, n'avait même pas été capable de déceler les tourments du dernier arrivé dans leur famille. Son visage illisible tournait dans son esprit et l'humiliait.

Jasper n'était pas réapparu depuis une semaine et il avait peur pour son fils.

"Tu n'es pas le seul coupable. Nous savons, et Jasper aussi, ce que tu fais pour nous. Il n'était pas prêt et tu l'as attendu." La voix de son fils aîné se voulait apaisante. L'adolescent éternel jeta un coup d'œil dans son bureau, puis s'installa avec toute la grâce que possèdent les vampires dans un fauteuil.

"Il est déjà parti avant. Il reviendra, il le fait toujours." Affirma Edward, même s'il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux d'ambre.

"Je sais fils. Je sais." Il pencha la tête sur la paperasse de médecin qui l'attendait et lâcha un soupir inutile. Le vampire aux cheveux de bronze sortit de la pièce, puis envahit la maison avec une douce mélodie qui complimentait parfaitement l'étrange tension qui régnait dans la maison.

* * *

Le bruit de la fenêtre qui coulissait à l'étage, fit taire l'entièreté de la pièce. Jasper apparut bientôt dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, les épaules raides et la tête baissée alors qu'il se balançait, de gêne ou de honte; sur ses talons.

Personne ne fit un seul mouvement, de peur qu'il ne retourne et s'enfuie à nouveau. Finalement Carlisle se leva du fauteuil confortable et s'avança vers le vampire blond.

"Mon fils, " dit-il avec une douceur sans équivoque, soulagé de ne voir aucun dommage physique. En tant que vampire, cela aurait été presque impossible, mais il était prudent de vérifier.

Jasper leva brièvement ses yeux d'or qu'il refixa immédiatement sur ses chaussures d'un air obstiné. Sans brutalité, Carlisle posa une main à l'arrière de sa tête et l'approcha de son corps pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne pensait pas que les mots puissent apaiser de quelque manière qu'il soit la douleur qu'il portait seul depuis bien trop longtemps. Il sentit l'ancien soldat poser sa tête contre son épaule puis se détendre d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Carlisle lui frotta le dos de manière rassurante pendant un petit moment, mais fut obligé de s'arrêter lorsque Jasper se décida à parler.

"Ce n'était pas moi que Maria voulait mais l'autre l'a devancée. Il l'a tuée et je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Hesperia est morte à cause de moi."


	2. Peter et Charlotte

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez._

* * *

_Coucou!_

_Voilà le second chapitre. J'ai un avis partagé sur celui-là et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez. _

_Pour l'instant, je n'ai mis aucune chronologie, je pensais qu'elle était assez claire ici. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas du tout une experte sur la guerre et mes infos proviennent pratiquement toutes de Wikipédia._

_Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le 1er, mais Alice n'est pas avec Jasper. C'est Alice/Edward ici._

_Une autre info: je n'ai pas lu les livres Twilight. Enfin, j'avais commencé le premier mais Bella m'insupporte. Donc là-aussi ce que je sais provient de WikiFan et des fanfictions en général._

_Je ne crois pas que c'est précisé dans les livres mais pour le bien de l'histoire, Jasper est né en Janvier._

_Voilà, merci à tous les followers/ favoris et reviews, comme toujours beaucoup de plaisir à les lire._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Les pneus qui crissèrent contre le gravier de l'allée détournèrent son attention du livre sur les Confédérés. Jasper posa avec respect le livre sur son bureau puis se retira du vieux fauteuil de cuir dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis son retour du lycée.

Il pouvait entendre en bas, Emmett jouer à l'un de ses jeux vidéo avec Alice dans le salon et constata, amusé, qu'il l'accusait de tricherie. Edward de son côté, composait une mélodie aux accents mélancoliques qui le surprirent un peu.

Le vampire descendit lentement les escaliers de bois retrouver ses frères et sœurs au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde de bois en même temps qu'Esmée passait la porte, les bras chargés de sacs de courses.

Dès que ses yeux ambrés l'aperçurent, ils se mirent à scintiller d'amour et d'inquiétude. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était revenu et bien qu'il ne le regrette pas, les émotions que projetait sa famille commençaient véritablement à lui peser.

Depuis qu'il s'était, en quelque sorte, effondré dans les bras de Carlisle, c'était comme si les souvenirs qu'il possédait avec Hesperia mettaient tout en œuvre pour lui rappeler à quel point il avait été faible et inutile.

Jasper ne savait honnêtement plus comment gérer ses sentiments à cet égard, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait gérer son don insupportable.

"Jasper, chéri, peux-tu venir m'aider s'il te plaît?" Demanda Esmée en posant les sacs sur la table.

Le blond hocha laconiquement la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait très bien pu se débrouiller seule. Il rangea à vitesse humaine, mécaniquement, les courses dans les placards tout en essayant d'obstruer la tristesse projetée de toutes parts. Parfois, il s'arrêtait en prenant un produit et réfléchissait à combien Hesperia aurait aimé ça. D'ailleurs, elle aurait aimé la vie ici.

Jasper sentit une vague de compassion l'envahir et il remercia mentalement Edward. C'était l'un des seuls à pouvoir atténuer ses émotions et faire en sorte qu'il ne transparaisse que du calme autour de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois sur Carlisle. La seconde personne qui lui offrait une bouffée d'air frais dans cette maison. Il ne blâmait personne, le vampire savait que ce qu'ils ressentaient provenait sans aucun doute du fait qu'il se comportait plus comme une machine que comme un humain. Enfin, vampire.

"Jasper?" Il se tourna vers le médecin avec un air interrogateur avant de se figer face aux deux autres vampires dans la pièce.

"Peter? Charlotte?" S'entendit-il dire, ahuri.

A quel point avait-il sombré dans la mélancolie pour relâcher sa garde et ne pas remarquer les deux vampires qu'il considérait comme un frère et une sœur? Ses sens lui faisaient cruellement défaut.

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa Peter dans une étreinte serrée que l'ancien soldat lui retourna avec tout autant d'enthousiasme, sinon plus. Jasper le relâcha pour saluer Charlotte de la même manière, plus brièvement mais non moins chaleureusement.

"Quand?" Exigea presque Jasper d'une manière désespérée.

"Bientôt," Peter eut un sourire énigmatique, "mais tu avais promis que tu nous raconterais tout la prochaine fois. Et _c'est _la prochaine fois. Ils doivent savoir aussi tu sais." Dit-il en désignant les Cullen, rendus confus par l'échange. Jasper, quant à lui, se figea devant Peter, puis posa ses yeux d'ambre sur sa famille tendue, derrière eux.

"Hesperia-"

"Va tellement te botter le cul si elle arrive et qu'ils ne savent rien- AÏE, pourquoi tu me frappes?" Se plaignit l'ancien soldat.

"Parle correctement," réprimanda Charlotte, les lèvres pincées.

"Comment ça, si elle arrive? N'est-elle pas…" Rosalie s'interrompit alors que la culpabilité coulait par vagues vers Jasper. Elle pensait toujours que ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute et le vampire n'avait rien fait pour la contredire, trop plongé dans ses réflexions pour la rassurer à ce sujet.

"Elle est. Et elle n'est pas," répondit-il de façon cryptique avant de souffler et de se laisser tomber contre un fauteuil placé dans un coin du salon, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux et sa tête entre ses mains. "Venez," expira-t-il. Dans un flou de couleurs, chaque vampire prit place sur les divers canapés de la pièce et attendit.

"Tu es sûr?" Demanda-t-il à Peter qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête enthousiaste. Bien que Peter et Charlotte connaissent les deux tiers de son histoire, son enfance avec Hesperia leur avait toujours été cachée.

"Comment peut-elle être morte et ne pas être?" La question d'Emmett reflétait la majorité des pensées de sa famille et il n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour le comprendre.

"Commence par le début Jazz, ils comprendront tout après." Conseilla Charlotte en posant une main froide sur son poignet tout aussi froid. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, personne ne posa de questions sur l'arrivée inopinée de Charlotte et Peter, ni sur leur étrange conversation.

Nerveusement, ses doigts trouvèrent leur chemin vers la chaîne d'or cachée sous sa chemise. Un collier que personne n'avait jamais vu et qu'il n'avait jamais retiré depuis qu'il l'avait accroché. Jasper prit son courage à deux mains et se lança. "J'ai rencontré Hesperia pour la première fois le 11 juin 1853, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'emménager dans la ferme pas très loin de la nôtre. On ne s'est jamais vraiment quittés," il pouvait voir sa famille déjà suspendue aux mots qu'il prononçait et se plongea lui-même dans ses souvenirs, aussi nets que s'il les avait vécus seulement hier, comme tous ceux qu'il avait avec _elle_.

* * *

_**11 Juin 1853**_

* * *

"Jasper, viens ici s'il te plaît!" La voix de sa mère parvint jusqu'à lui et il s'empressa de rentrer leur jument dans la grange pour aller la rejoindre.

Dès qu'il arriva dans la cour, sa petite sœur âgée de cinq ans lui sauta presque dessus et tira sa main pour qu'il se dépêche de rentrer. Le garçon la suivit docilement en écoutant avec amusement le babillage excité d'Emily.

"Jasper, voici Henri et Elizabeth Potter ainsi que leur fille, Hesperia. Pourquoi ne l'emmènes-tu pas jouer dehors avec toi un moment?" Sa mère, Mary Whitlock, était assise à table, une tasse de café fumante entre ses mains.

Immédiatement, son regard bleu- gris se fixa sur la personne indiquée. Ses yeux étaient verts, brillants et contenaient une lueur malicieuse qui promettait maints soucis. Son sourire enjoué charmait quiconque était à proximité, et il ne fut pas l'exception à la règle. Dans sa tête, et seulement dans sa tête il admettrait qu'elle était belle, se jura-t-il en repoussant le rougissement qui menaçait de lui monter aux joues.

* * *

_**1853**_

* * *

"Jasper, où vas-tu, il est bientôt l'heure de passer à table!?" Cria sa mère alors qu'il passait la porte.

"Voir Hesperia!" Cria-t-il en retour, ses boucles blondes volant facilement autour de sa tête alors qu'il courrait vers la vieille ferme des Potter.

* * *

Dans leur petit village, les gens chuchotaient.

Pleins de bonté, d'honneur, de rigueur, d'intelligence, de richesses, les Potter étaient des personnes suspectes.

Ils étaient membres de la noblesse, voire même haute noblesse. Du monde aristocrate au Royaume-Uni.

Alors, que faisaient-ils dans ce petit coin du Texas?

Leurs trop nombreuses qualités effrayaient quelques petits paysans du coin et les rumeurs disaient qu'ils avaient signé un pacte avec le démon.

Heureusement, peu de personnes y croyaient.

Certains avaient tout de même commencé à le regarder avec compassion, lui Jasper, qui aurait soi-disant été envoûté par leur étrange sorcellerie. Seulement parce qu'il pouvait toujours être trouvé aux côtés d'Hesperia.

Ils l'agaçaient profondément.

Mais elle en valait la peine.

Il était complètement _enchanté_.

* * *

_**Août 1854**_

* * *

"Jasper?" Le garçon, âgé d'une dizaine d'années, se retourna sur sa selle au ton nerveux de son amie. Il ralentit Grace, sa jument, pour se mettre à côté du cheval d'Hesperia et attendit patiemment qu'elle parle de ce qui la préoccupe.

Jasper ne l'avait jamais vue aussi hésitante depuis qu'il la connaissait et il pouvait facilement s'avouer que cela l'inquiétait. Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur repère habituel, un champ de coton à l'est de la ferme Whitlock. Ils y passaient des après-midi entiers à rester allongés, jouer, parfois lire ou discuter de choses et d'autres à l'abri des regards et des oreilles.

C'était _leur_ petit coin de paradis.

Jasper descendit rapidement de sa jument puis aida son amie à faire de même. Ils laissèrent les chevaux vadrouiller comme bon leur semblait et s'installèrent sur l'immense couverture que sa mère lui avait donnée.

"Tu…Tu crois en la magie?" Elle baissa nerveusement ses yeux, de plus en plus verts à chaque jour qui passait, et traça du bout du doigt des motifs imaginaires sur le tissu.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il, de plus en plus curieux.

Hesperia redressa la jupe de sa robe et en lissa quelques plis invisibles. Elle se leva et il fit de même, par peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Au lieu de cela, elle tendit la main devant elle, ses yeux profondément ancrés dans les siens.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait quand des centaines de fleurs poussèrent autour d'eux, les entourant d'un massif multicolore. Il regarda avec fascination les longues mèches couleur encre se soulever sous l'effet du courant d'air magique. Air qui portait l'odeur de l'électricité statique. Les cheveux relevèrent leur tête et hennirent de peur sous la pression ambiante.

"C'est…extraordinaire…" Jasper éclata d'un rire joyeux mais légèrement interloqué.

"Je suis une sorcière Jasper." Déclara-t-elle fermement, un petit sourire malicieux ornant ses lèvres ainsi-

* * *

"Une sorcière!?" S'écria Emmett avec incrédulité, coupant son histoire. Le vampire rigola. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas raconter _l'Histoire _en une fois.

"En résumé les sorciers et sorcières existent. Ils sont des communautés entières cachées aux yeux des non-magiques. Ils ont leurs propres écoles, leurs propres gouvernements… En fait, le gouvernement Américain Magique aurait pu la sanctionner très sévèrement pour l'avoir fait surtout à cette époque. Ils sont assez paranoïaques depuis les chasses aux sorcières." Expliqua-t-il brièvement pour reprendre son récit au plus vite. C'était trop espérer.

"Les chasses aux sorcières?" S'inquiéta Carlisle. Les actions de son père le taraudaient encore et savoir qu'après plusieurs siècles ce dernier avait pu condamner plus d'innocents que ce qu'il avait pensé au départ pouvait être choquant.

Jasper hocha la tête. "En vérité, peu de véritables sorcières et sorciers ont été brûlés par les non-magiques. Les accusations étaient très souvent fondées sur la peur du surnaturel. Mais il y a quand même eu des dégâts. L'Amérique est le gouvernement le plus strict à propos des lois sur le Code International du Secret."

"Il y a un gouvernement magique en Amérique?" Demanda Edward, les bras serrés autour de la taille d'Alice.

"Oui MACUSA, il y a même une allée commerciale à Port Angeles." Répondit-il.

"Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais rien dit?" S'inquiéta Esmée, assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Carlisle. Jasper pouvait ressentir sa tristesse et son incompréhension face à cette partie de son passé qu'il n'avait même pas dévoilé à Carlisle.

"Il n'y avait pas lieu que vous sachiez. La dernière fois que je suis allé passer du temps dans le monde magique c'était en Angleterre dans les années 1950, juste avant que je vous rejoigne. Hormis la semaine dernière bien sûr. C'est beaucoup plus dangereux que vous ne le pensez. Là-bas, nous ne sommes pas au sommet de la hiérarchie, les vampires sont des prédateurs certes, craints, mais pas invincibles bien au contraire. Notre force, notre besoin de sang, notre vitesse, ne sont presque rien chez les sorciers." Jasper n'avait pas vraiment voulu les tenir éloignés de sa vie d'antan pour leur faire du mal mais au contraire pour les protéger. Il ne savait pas si cela avait été une erreur mais en tout cas, c'était l'une des rares choses qu'il ne regrettait pas.

"Je veux voir la magie!" S'exclama Alice sans pouvoir retenir son excitation plus longtemps. "Est-ce qu'ils ont des balais volants? Des chaudrons? Des crapauds? Des verrues sur le nez?" Elle était une bouffée d'air frais face à cet environnement plutôt pesant. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait suivie cinquante années plus tôt.

"Hesperia n'avait pas de verrues sur le nez!" S'offensa-t-il, "Elle est-"

"La plus belle femme du monde, du genre de celle qui peut vous brûler les yeux rien qu'avec sa beauté majestueuse! Regardez Jazz, il est complètement envoûté, un chiot malade d'amour! AÏE!"

"Arrête de te moquer," Charlotte roula des yeux avec exaspération. Des rires s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce face à leur spectacle.

"On va à Port Angeles!" Mendia Alice. Elle se tourna vers Edward qui haussa les épaules –il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser- et se retourna à son tour vers lui.

Le vampire, sentant l'impatience émaner de toutes parts, acquiesça et se leva rapidement. Peut-être mieux qu'ils comprennent que la magie n'était pas un véritable conte de fées avant de continuer son récit. Et à lui aussi cela lui permettait de faire une pause, songea-t-il en décollant de la maison après que Carlisle ait fermé la porte à clé.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'allée était court. En un rien de temps, ils se tinrent devant un bar d'aspect miteux, merci à la vitesse vampirique.

Jasper n'hésita pas une seconde avant de pousser la porte familière. L'ambiance bruyante, enveloppante, chaleureuse l'entoura et la magie courut sur sa peau, ravie de le voir rentrer à la maison. Le bar n'était ni plus, ni moins animé qu'à l'ordinaire et cela rassura quelque peu le vampire. Ici, peu importait les années, les décennies, les siècles rien ne changerait, c'était une constante.

"L'habituel Monsieur Whitlock?" S'enquit d'une voix rauque et cassée par l'âgé, le patron derrière son bar.

"Je ne suis pas ici pour ça Jon," répondit-il doucement. Un accord silencieux s'effectua sous le nez des autres vampires, en proie au désarroi pour la plupart. Jasper traversa gracieusement le bar en glissant entre les quelques clients ivres suivit de sa famille et du patron.

Ils passèrent au travers d'une petite porte de bois qui les mena face à un mur de briques inébranlable.

"Je peux croire que tu sois bouleversé Jasper, tu as perdu ta femme mais je n'en peux plus! Arrête tes histoires, arrête de nous promener!" Craqua Rosalie, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Jasper ne fit que sourire, bien que aigre-doux, et se tourna vers Jon dans l'expectative. Ce dernier sortit un bâton de bois finement sculpté de sa poche puis frappa quelques coups contre la pierre.

"Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt Monsieur Whitlock. Je souhaite la rencontrer avant ma mort," ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

"Je n'y manquerai pas," la porte se referma derrière le vieil homme pendant que Rosalie s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

Un craquement que l'on pourrait qualifier de sinistre acheva ses exclamations indignées. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, le mur s'ouvrait sur une grande rue éclairée occupée seulement par les ivrognes en cette heure tardive. Partout, des démonstrations de magie plus ou moins complexes les étonnait et leur faisait se demander quelles autres merveilles ce monde pouvait apporter.

"Moi aussi j'ai pensé que la magie était fantastique." Chuchota l'ex-soldat, les yeux lointains. "Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me prenne Hesperia encore et encore."

Un reniflement coupa l'air. "Bon sang Jazz, tu es si dramatique- AÏE, j'ai rien dit de grossier cette fois!" Pleura Peter pathétiquement.

"Tu es un idiot," gronda Charlotte en retour.

"Moi, un idiot? Non je suis le vampire le plus intelligent de tous les temps!" Un rire faussement maniaque s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne soit coupé par une autre claque à l'arrière de sa tête.

"Et après c'est moi qui suis dramatique," se moqua Jasper.


	3. Engagé

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez._

* * *

_Coucou!_

_J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour mettre en place celui-là, par manque de temps mais surtout de comment l'écrire. Bref, j'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine, car je fois avouer que je suis déçue par quelques passages. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)_

_Merci à tout le monde_

_Bonne nuit pour ceux qui vont faire dodo!_

* * *

"Regarde! Regarde Carlisle! Ils volent! Ça doit être tellement trop bien," gémit Alice en secouant le livre de Quidditch sous son nez.

Le médecin rigola et posa une main ferme sur le poignet de sa fille pour qu'elle arrête de bouger et s'installe sur le canapé. Il observa pensivement les joueurs se battre pour une balle avant de la lancer à travers l'un des trois anneaux et hurler silencieusement de joie quand celle-ci y entra. La séquence recommença et l'immortelle ferma le livre en soupirant rêveusement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis?" Demanda ensuite Alice avec un empressement encore plus empressé qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais Carlisle mentirait s'il disait qu'elle était la seule dans ce cas.

Le petit tour dans l'allée avait été pour le moins gratifiant. Carlisle avait tant de questions sur ce qui lui avait été caché pendant si longtemps. Lui, vampire de plusieurs siècles, n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence même de ce monde si singulier.

Des sorciers. Des sorcières. La magie.

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête et il n'avait pas besoin de posséder le talent d'Edward pour savoir qu'ils résonnaient dans celle des autres aussi. D'ailleurs, son aîné émit un marmonnement désagréable d'en haut qui le fit doucement sourire de compassion.

Le médecin avait hâte que son dernier fils rentre pour lui expliquer certains concepts magiques qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il attendait d'autant plus la suite de son histoire. Hormis Peter et Charlotte, (et éventuellement Maria) il était certainement le seul vampire à connaître un peu plus le passé de Jasper.

Carlisle avait l'impression de redécouvrir Jasper. Rien qu'avec les photos qu'ils avaient dénichées dans le grenier, il avait pu voir un morceau de lui qui leur était auparavant inconnu.

Après avoir dévoilé la plus grande (et certains diraient merveilleuse, bien que Carlisle ne sache pas si l'adjectif était approprié), partie de sa vie humaine, Jasper avait décidé de se ressourcer en partant pour une chasse, sans oublier de leur promettre de leur raconter le reste de son histoire dès qu'il reviendrait. Peter et Charlotte, quant à eux, chassaient à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Forks, le traité entre les Quileutes et les vampires les y obligeant.

"Un livre sur la fondation des communautés magiques," répondit-il en posant soigneusement l'ouvrage que lui avait offert son dernier fils sur la table.

"Prêts à entendre la suite?!" Intervint Peter en arrivant à toute vitesse, Charlotte non loin derrière. Leurs yeux de nouveau rouges brillaient dans l'obscurité et s'illuminaient à la lumière des étoiles qui se glissait à travers les grandes baies vitrées du salon.

Carlisle avait été surpris quand une infirmière lui avait présenté un téléphone au travail hier. Il avait immédiatement pensé à Jasper et ce qui avait pu se passer pour que sa famille appelle. Puis Charlotte s'était présentée et il avait accepté que le couple vienne passer un moment dans leur maison de Forks. Au début, le vampire croyait que c'était seulement pour remonter le moral du soldat.

Voilà où cet appel les avait menés, songea-t-il en regardant l'intégralité des vampires se rassembler dans les canapés, exactement dans les mêmes positions que quelques heures plus tôt mais avec beaucoup plus d'appréhension, d'impatience, et d'excitation qu'au début. Carlisle ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé que Jasper parle enfin de lui, ou inquiet du _pourquoi_ il le faisait.

Jasper entra à son tour, l'air reposé d'une manière assez paradoxale. Il s'installa une nouvelle fois sur le tapis et posa un regard curieux sur le livre qu'il avait déposé quelques minutes plus tôt, sans toutefois faire un commentaire.

"Tu t'en étais arrêté à la magie!" Pressa Emmett en observant avidement son frère pour que celui-ci recommence au plus vite.

"C'est de ta faute s'il n'a pas continué," commenta Alice avec un pincement de lèvres.

"Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, il va falloir que vous retourniez au lycée avant d'attirer les soupçons," avertit doucement Esmée. Comme par enchantement, le silence embrassa instantanément la pièce.

"La magie n'est-ce pas?" Répéta Jasper avec un sourire authentique.

**1855**

* * *

"Oh Jasper, un plaisir de te voir! Je vais chercher Hesperia, entre!" Mme Potter possédait la même beauté que sa fille. Ses longs cheveux étaient toujours ramenés dans un chignon élégant et ses yeux verts étaient presque semblables à ceux de son amie.

"Jazz!" Il entendit le fracas des pas d'Hesperia dans les escaliers et sourit en la voyant arriver en trombe.

"Aria," salua-t-il en retour. Elle sourit fièrement au surnom qu'il lui avait donné et s'élança dehors.

"Soyez prudents," les avertit Elizabeth en les observant partir en courant.

"Bien sûr maman!"

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'est encore cette lettre qui te tracasse?" Jasper avait toujours su interpréter les émotions des gens autour de lui. Et il connaissait Hesperia depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir savoir quand elle allait bien ou non.

"Maman aimerait que j'aille à Poudlard," admit-elle avec lassitude. "Et Papa a dit que je pouvais aller à Ilvermorny si je voulais rester ici."

"Et toi? Que veux-tu faire?" Il contint la boule de déception qui grandissait au fond de lui. Poudlard était l'une des meilleures écoles d'Europe, si ce n'était la première d'après les récits d'Aria. Il paraissait évident qu'Hesperia souhaiterait y aller. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'elle parte. Elle était sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui il passait ses journées entières que ce soit seulement pour aller dans leur refuge ou aider avec la récolte du coton. Ilvermorny était peut-être mieux, au moins, elle serait avec lui en Amérique. Loin, mais c'était bien plus près que l'Europe.

"J'ai demandé si papa pouvait m'apprendre la magie lui-même pour que je puisse rester à la maison," répondit Hesperia.

Jasper n'osa pas l'interrompre pour lui demander ce qu'il en était. La déception n'en serait que plus grande si Monsieur Potter avait refusé.

"Papa a dit que j'irai quand même à Ilvermorny. Mais il va demander une dérogation spéciale pour que je puisse rentrer chaque soir," déclara-t-elle finalement.

Jasper sentit un sourire illuminer son visage avant de se calmer en voyant qu'Hesperia ne semblait pas du tout ravie à la perspective.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle?" S'aventura-t-il d'une voix prudente.

"Si bien sûr," contra-t-elle en passant ses doigts autour d'une boucle échappée de sa tresse, "mais on se verra moins souvent."

"Nous pourrons toujours rester ensemble après que tu sois revenue et le dimanche aussi?" Jasper attrapa sa main avec hésitation et la pressa doucement entre ses doigts. Il fut récompensé par un sourire éclatant qui lui réchauffa le cœur, une fois de plus.

"Après l'école et le dimanche," répéta-t-elle vivement.

* * *

**1860**

Jasper sauta et attrapa l'oiseau nerveux entre ses mains. Le serrant doucement pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, le jeune homme redescendit de l'arbre avec précaution avant de détacher la lettre attachée à la patte de la minuscule chouette.

Les deux pieds sur le sol, Jasper ouvrit doucement ses doigts et lâcha et un bref cri surpris quand la chouette vint lui mordre le bout de l'oreille puis lui mâcher les cheveux. Les plumes aussi ébouriffées que les cheveux blonds de Jasper, l'oiseau s'envola avec fierté dans le ciel bleu.

"Cet oiseau est une menace," ronchonna-t-il en tendant la lettre à Hesperia, tout en essayant de replacer ses mèches emmêlées d'une manière plus présentable. "Alors, les résultats?" Demanda-t-il, joyeusement.

"Optimal partout!" Proclama Hesperia avec étonnement. Elle se mit à sauter et à tourner autour de lui, sa lettre posée dans le champ sur laquelle étaient écrites les notes qu'elle avait obtenues pour ses B.U.S.E.S, passés plus tôt cet été.

"C'est grâce à toi!" S'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement devant lui. La jupe de sa robe s'enroula autour de ses jambes avec fluidité à cause du soudain mouvement. Jasper remarqua avec confusion une légère ombre d'hésitation passer sur son visage et il la regarda avec incompréhension s'élancer vers lui. Ses bras enserrèrent automatiquement sa taille pour la stabiliser et Hesperia se serra contre lui, sa joie rayonnant partout autour d'eux se manifestant par de nombreuses petites fleurs qui se mirent à éclore quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

Jasper respira le parfum enchanteur des cheveux d'Aria, juste sous son nez avant de prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Si jamais quelqu'un les surprenait-

Un puissant raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Hesperia le lâcha rapidement sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui et avec défi, regarda dans les yeux de son père, _**pas **_amusé du tout. Jasper sentit ses joues rougir sous le regard tempétueux qui promettait mille douleurs de Mr Potter.

Ce dernier se tourna, après un long moment, vers Hesperia, tout aussi rouge que lui sinon plus.

"Hesperia, nous devons aller chercher tes nouveaux livres dans l'allée," déclara simplement Henri en fusillant toujours Jasper de derrière ses lunettes.

"J'arrive papa," son amie lui lança un regard plein d'excuses auquel il essaya de répondre par un sourire rassurant.

Sourire qui s'avéra être une très mauvaise idée quand Mr Potter toussa une nouvelle fois.

* * *

**1860**

* * *

"Emily? Aria? Maman demande si vous êtes prêtes," annonça Jasper derrière la porte de bois close, une légère impatience colorant son ton. Il avait à peine pu entrevoir Hesperia ce matin avant que sa sœur ne l'entraîne dans sa chambre pour qu'elles se préparent pour la journée.

Ses parents accueillaient à la ferme chacun de leurs voisins pour célébrer la fin des récoltes de coton pour l'année, repas, danse et musique pour la journée. Evidemment, tout le monde se mettait sur son trente-et-un pour l'occasion.

"Ne sois pas si pressé!" Retentit la voix de sa sœur à travers la porte. "Nous arrivons dans cinq minutes!"

Le jeune homme soupira et redescendit pour s'installer dans le canapé. Il n'aimait pas être séparé d'Hesperia trop longtemps. Il ne se sentait pas…rassuré lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son champ de vision.

"Alors? C'est comment?" Emily tourna sur elle-même, faisant virevolter son jupon bleu paon autour d'elle.

"Ma sœur est toujours belle," flatta-t-il en se levant avec un sourire pour regarder la robe qu'Emily avait confectionnée. La jeune fille rigola joyeusement

"Emily, viens m'aider s'il te plaît," appela leur mère de l'entrée du salon. "Chéri tu attends Hesperia?"

Jasper hocha la tête et s'apprêta à se rasseoir quand l'escalier de bois craqua sous les pas de son amie. Au moment où elle arriva à sa hauteur, Jasper était déjà complètement subjugué par elle. Ses boucles noires étaient rassemblées dans un chignon sur sa nuque dont s'échappaient quelques mèches, comme d'habitude. De la dentelle recouvrait ses bras et ornait tout son corset. Sa robe violette épousait ses formes mais s'évasait sur ses hanches pour tomber jusqu'à ses pieds en une cascade.

"Tu es splendide," complimenta Jasper dès qu'il retrouva sa voix. Il observa avec fascination ses joues se colorer légèrement de différentes nuances de rose qu'il trouva tout à fait craquantes. Il tendit la main et embrassa le dessus du dos de la sienne, et avec un sourire charmeur, regarda le rose se muer sûrement en rouge.

* * *

**1861 **

* * *

"Jazz?"

"Oui?" Pressa-t-il légèrement. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté pour lui faire face et fut une nouvelle fois, hypnotisé par ses yeux verts. A côté d'elle, l'herbe qui jonchait la plaine paraissait fade et les joyaux, ternes. Il était fasciné par elle.

Jasper savait que sa mère avait commencé à protester contre le fait qu'ils ne soient _que _tous les deux dans les champs. Il savait aussi que son père l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'Hesperia était une femme responsable et Jasper, un homme avec des valeurs et des principes. Il devait avouer qu'il avait ressenti de la fierté à l'idée que son père lui fasse confiance.

Cependant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'en pensaient les parents d'Hesperia. Enfin, il avait en fait, une petite idée, si la façon dont Henri Potter le regardait était quelque chose à interpréter. Lorsqu'il passait à la ferme pour aller chercher son amie, Lord Potter le fusillait derrière ses lunettes et tapotait ses doigts à proximité de sa baguette d'une manière qui le rendait plutôt nerveux. Quant à Mme Potter ("Jasper, chéri, c'est seulement Elizabeth"), ses sourires mystérieux et ses rires le rendaient confus.

Et Hesperia était là, allongée près de lui, assez pour qu'il puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers sa robe, et ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Elle était merveilleusement belle, songea-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

"Ca te dirait de venir dans l'allée?"

"Comment ?" Demanda-t-il avec une légère incrédulité derrière.

"Je voulais te montrer," expliqua-t-elle, ses yeux brillant de joie. "Papa m'a donné un portoloin pour New-York." Elle se leva et lui tendit une main avec impatience.

Jasper entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et elle sourit victorieusement lorsqu'elle le vit rouler doucement des yeux.

* * *

**Avril 1861**

* * *

"Tu t'es engagé?" Répéta Hesperia du bout des lèvres.

Jasper ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le fasse de toute façon.

"Ça ne sera pas long," murmura-t-il en désespoir de cause.

"Bien sûr," dit-elle ironiquement, "après tout, ce n'est qu'une simple guerre, qu'est-ce qu'i perdre? Moi en tout cas, je ne vois pas du tout," cingla-t-elle. Hesperia se leva gracieusement et se dirigea vers sa jument; les poings serrés de colère à peine contenue.

"Attends-moi," appela Jasper derrière elle, mais peine perdue, elle était déjà partie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, mais non pas la dernière, Jasper maudit la magie de toutes ses forces.


	4. Notre dernière chance

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez._

* * *

_Hey! Alors, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire celui-là et j'en suis désolée. Moi qui pensais que le confinement me permettrait d'avoir plus le temps d'écrire, c'est en fait tout le contraire. _

_J'espère que la longue attente aura valu le coup._

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

"Jasper! Hé, Jasper! Attends-moi!"

Le vampire accéléra subtilement le pas en espérant pouvoir atteindre le tournant du couloir avant que Swan ne le rattrape et lui tienne la jambe pendant des _heures_.

Peine perdue.

La fille était désespérément déterminée à lui parler tout de suite. Ou à lui parler tout court. Cela revenait au même.

"Jasper!" Il grimaça à sa voix qui sonnait comme un grincement horriblement dérangeant à ses oreilles sensibles.

Le vampire ne voulait pas retourner au lycée, mais les arguments donnés par Carlisle n'avaient pas vraiment laissé de place à la dispute. De plus, Peter et Charlotte étaient repartis tôt ce matin prétextant un rendez-vous urgent qu'ils ne pouvaient rater.

Il entendit de lourds bruits de pas qui frappaient avec force contre les carrelages du couloir et il inspira profondément lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent juste à côté de lui.

Le blond ne baissa pas les yeux. Peut-être que, _sur un malentendu_, il pouvait continuer sa route jusqu'à la voiture d'Edward, y monter, et dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

"Comment tu vas? Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu," geint-elle sous son coude.

"Seulement une courte semaine Isabella," dit-il d'un ton plat, ses espoirs envolés.

"Arrête de m'appeler Isabella. C'est juste Bella," se plaignit-elle.

Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas la supporter.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Forks, Isabella Swan ne cessait de venir fouiner dans leurs affaires. Et si au début, l'adolescente avait une fixette sur Edward, elle avait désormais pour but de le séduire, lui.

Jasper était tenté de lui dire, sans remords, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Surtout alors que ses souvenirs avec la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée, remontaient à la surface. Pas qu'il l'avait oubliée, Hesperia était, est, et serait toujours dans un coin de sa tête mais il avait juste…évité de penser à elle. C'était bien trop douloureux d'attendre qu'elle revienne à lui à chaque fois.

Isabella commença à lui parler de toutes sortes de choses bien qu'il n'en écoute pas un traître mot. Comment l'agréable et honorable Chef Swan pouvait-il avoir eu une fille aussi insupportable?

La voiture de son frère ne se situait plus qu'à quelques mètres et les membres de sa famille étaient déjà tous regroupés autour, leur compassion et amusement gravitant dans l'air.

"C'est à qui cette voiture?"

Jasper n'aurait pas prêté grande attention aux paroles d'Isabella si ses yeux d'ambre ne s'étaient pas instantanément posés sur la luxueuse voiture qui attirait tous les regards.

Tout ce qu'il savait ensuite, c'était qu'il n'écoutait pas les jérémiades ininterrompues d'Isabella qui avait certainement encore dû trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Inconscient des sentiments mitigés de ses frères et sœurs, le vampire huma discrètement l'air, ses ongles enfoncés dans la sangle de son sac. Sans plus attendre, l'odeur du sang bouillonnant délicieusement dans les veines si _facilement_ friables des humains, fit frémir ses narines d'appréciation. Jasper repoussa très difficilement les cœurs battants de ces adolescents, et inspira une nouvelle fois très profondément. L'air se glissa à travers ses poumons figés et l'aida à avaler le venin qui s'était agglutiné sous sa langue, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se plante devant lui et passe une main devant son visage.

"Jazz? Ça va?" demanda Emmett, prêt à intervenir si sa raison se dérobait à son instinct.

"Pars. Tu l'angoisses," claqua sèchement Rosalie à l'intention de Swan, en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule. Isabella émit un bruit outré qui se transforma en glapissement lorsque sa "jumelle" lui lança un regard noir.

La pression plutôt dure sur son bras, qui le tira sans encombres vers le véhicule fit paniquer le vampire.

"Edward, laisse-moi, j'ai le contrôle," implora-t-il plutôt pathétiquement. Cela fit d'ailleurs son petit effet. Son frère le relâcha prudemment, conscient que pour une fois, l'état dans lequel il était n'était pas dû à son envie de coller sa bouche à la jugulaire de quelqu'un.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Jasper ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre la voiture. "Il y a un parfum…celui d'Hesperia. Et je suis certain que cette voiture," il désigna du menton le véhicule de luxe que Swann avait mentionné, "lui appartient." Les effluves d'ozone, de fruit de la passion et de chocolat qui trainaient dans l'air, le laissaient essoufflé d'une manière peu naturelle pour un vampire.

Il sentit Edward le ramener à l'intérieur de sa voiture, claquer les portes, et démarrer.

Ils passèrent un moment à rouler en silence, le vampire conduisant moins vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Son regard était sans cesse attiré par le soldat, dont les paupières étaient à demi-closes sur la route qui défilait devant eux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas suivie?" Finit par interroger doucement Edward, désarmé par le comportement plutôt calme. Il avait pensé que dès qu'il retrouverait cette Hesperia, sa femme –ce mot laissait encore un goût étrange dans sa bouche. Il ne s'habituait pas au fait que son frère pouvait ne pas être célibataire- il ferait _tout_ pour la rejoindre.

"Elle ne se souvient peut-être pas encore de moi. C'est encore plus douloureux dans ce cas. Je préfère qu'elle me trouve," son frère blond se redressa et sembla tout à coup légèrement plus vivant. "Où est-ce qu'on va?"

"Voir Carlisle. Alice pensait que c'était une bonne idée, je vais te déposer là-bas." Il fit une pause, "ça arrive souvent qu'elle ne se souvienne pas?"

"Je l'ai manquée la première fois, alors je ne sais pas."

"Combien de fois elle est…revenue, depuis sa mort?" Continua Edward, curieux.

"Ça va faire la troisième," Jasper se passa une main dans les cheveux, "c'est notre dernière chance."

"Comment ça?" Demanda-t-il, pertinemment confus.

"Pour te le dire je dois continuer. Si je continue, tu te débrouilles pour l'expliquer aux autres." Avertit-il avec un sourire.

L'adolescent aux cheveux de bronze acquiesça. "Continue."

"…Elle a mis deux semaines pour me pardonner. J'ai frappé à sa porte chaque jour et son père venait à sa place pour me dire qu'Aria ne voulait pas me parler. Je savais que m'engager ne lui ferait certainement pas plaisir, mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle serait têtue au point de ne pas vouloir me voir. Je te jure que je déprimais," Edward rejoignit Jasper dans son rire.

"Hesperia est venue te voir avant de partir au moins?"

"Ouais, elle l'a fait. J'avais dit au revoir à mes parents, à ma sœur, et aux parents d'Hesperia et j'étais prêt à partir."

* * *

_**Fin avril 1861**_

* * *

"Jasper!"

Il se retourna, surpris de voir Aria courir vers lui mais rassuré à l'idée de la voir avant qu'il ne parte. La jeune femme ne ralentit pas et se jeta férocement dans ses bras, entoura sa taille et posa son front contre son torse. Jasper enroula ses propres bras autour de ses épaules et la tint près de lui, posant sa joue contre ses cheveux soigneusement enroulés dans une tresse ramenée sur l'arrière de son crâne, qui ne tiendrait certainement pas jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Pour une fois, Henri Potter ne dit rien au sujet de leur proximité. Mais cela était sûrement dû au fait que sa femme l'épinglait avec un regard qui promettait mille douleurs s'il osait ouvrir la bouche. Il observa ensuite, médusé, Elizabeth Potter traîner son mari vers leur propre ferme avec un dernier signe pour Jasper et ses parents se faire tirer par une Emily triste de son départ mais très enthousiaste de les éloigner pour les laisser un peu tous les deux.

"Je reviendrai," chuchota Jasper au creux de son oreille, même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'y avait aucune certitude dans ses paroles. Hesperia se recula un peu et il la lâcha pour serrer prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

"Promis?" Murmura-t-elle tout de même du bout des lèvres, ses yeux plus verts que jamais ancrés dans les siens.

Jasper déglutit difficilement. Elle avait été celle qui l'avait fait hésiter, celle qui l'avait presque fait renoncer mais surtout celle qu'il manquerait le plus. Il regretterait sa famille, bien sûr, mais elle était tout autre chose. Elle était plus.

Elle avait tout de même mis deux semaines pour revenir vers lui. Mais si Jasper avait su qu'elle ne prendrait pas bien le fait qu'il s'engage dans l'armée des Confédérés, il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa rancune pouvait tenir si longtemps. Le pire avait été l'attente. Il refusait de partir s'il n'avait pas l'occasion de revoir Hesperia avant. Elle était absolument tout.

Soudainement, les battements de son cœur étaient comme partout et nulle part dans son corps à la fois. Le sang pulsait du bout de ses orteils et sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer.

D'un mouvement qu'il n'attendait pas de lui-même, Jasper détacha l'une de ses mains des siennes et frôla sa joue. Il laissa sa main continuer son chemin jusque dans ses cheveux ébouriffés puis ses doigts s'entremêlèrent à quelques mèches bouclés.

Jasper osa à nouveau lever ses yeux gris pour rencontrer les siens. L'intensité qu'il put déceler dans ces derniers lui coupa le souffle et mit ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un génie pour dire, sans aucun doute, qu'il était inéluctablement, indéniablement amoureux. Et ce, dès le premier regard.

Jasper fit un pas en avant, la distance séparant leur visage de seulement quelques douloureux centimètres à présent. Il lâcha un soupir plaintif en voyant qu'Hesperia avait de nouveau coincé sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il serra convulsivement la main qu'il tenait et la maudit en même temps qu'il l'adorait, pour cette mauvaise manie dont elle avait pris l'habitude.

"Je te promets," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner définitivement.

Le soldat passa son pouce une dernière fois sur sa joue puis recula, à contrecœur. Hesperia le regarda d'un air si désorienté qu'il se ravisa presque, pour céder au terrible désir de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il put déceler un éclair de tristesse et de douleur à son geste. Il avait toujours été si facile pour lui de la lire.

Jasper aurait presque aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Peut-être cela aurait-il atténué sa propre douleur qui lui rongeait le cœur? Savoir que les émotions qu'elle ressentait étaient provoquées par lui, à _cause _de lui était le pire des supplices.

C'était sûrement sa punition.

* * *

"Tu ne l'as pas embrassée!" L'incrédulité apparut sur le visage d'Edward et fit apparaître un sourire.

"Non," il secoua la tête calmement.

"Mais… Pourquoi?"

"Je ne savais pas si j'allais rentrer, mais je ne voulais surtout pas lui laisser ce genre de souvenir accompagné de notre premier baiser."

"Un véritable gentleman," taquina-t-il.

"Bien évidemment," répondit Jasper en gonflant sa poitrine, l'accent du Texas traînant dans ses paroles.

"Donc c'était Henri Potter sur votre photo de mariage?" Demanda Edward.

"Non, son oncle… je ne me souviens pas de son nom. Henri et Elizabeth sont morts deux ou trois semaines après que je sois parti. Pas très longtemps après sa lettre en fait, " Jasper s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils comme si cela l'aiderait à se souvenir de tous ces détails flous qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

"…la deuxième fois?" Jasper se rendit compte qu'il avait loupé le début de la question et regarda son frère dans l'expectative.

"Est-ce que tu as vu Hesperia la deuxième fois qu'elle est revenue?" Répéta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux couleur rouille.

"Oui, après la seconde guerre mondiale. Elle ne se souvenait pas à ce moment là. Je vous raconterai plus tard," Edward s'arrêta sur le parking de l'hôpital et le vampire descendit de la voiture sans plus attendre.

Il n'aimait pas venir ici. L'odeur du sang était omniprésente et les émotions des personnes présentes n'étaient certainement pas des plus gaies. Jasper ne savait pas ce qu'Alice avait vu pour qu'il soit obligé de venir ici, surtout alors que Carlisle aurait bientôt fini son quart de travail, mais il espérait que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Le vampire songea à Hesperia et reprit une profonde inspiration, souriant quand son parfum heurta une nouvelle fois son nez. L'odeur lui resterait certainement encore quelques heures dans la tête. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle surgisse soudainement derrière lui, un sourire accueillant sur les lèvres.

Le personnel médical grouillait dans tous les sens et se bousculait entre les patients, pressé de soigner chacun le plus rapidement possible. Ils étaient débordés et Jasper doutait que quiconque ne vienne le voir.

Il s'était adossé nonchalamment contre un mur depuis une demi-heure, retenant son souffle devant chaque blessé qui passait devant lui, s'agitant inconfortablement quand une plaie ouverte était portée à sa vue, lorsqu'il entendit Carlisle saluer ses collègues médecins, peut-être un étage plus haut. Il expira doucement et s'avança un peu dans le couloir, prêt à partir avec l'autre vampire le plus vite qu'il soit humainement possible.

"Puis-je vous aider ? " Jasper se retourna à demi pour voir l'une des secrétaires, à en juger par la pile de papiers qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Il observa impassiblement son visage se muer en une expression surprise, suivi d'un rougissement furieux. "Désolée, Mr Hale. S-si vous…vous attendez le docteur Cullen, il va bientôt arriver. J'ai entendu dire que vous en étiez à votre dernière année de lycée?"

Le vampire entendit le son des pas de Carlisle derrière lui et fut soulagé de ne pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire ici à "discuter", bien que cela puisse être facilement qualifié de conversation à sens unique. Le médecin arriva à ses côtés et plaça une main sur son épaule en la serrant légèrement sans se départir de son sourire aimable. Jasper sentit la préoccupation émaner de lui et l'interrogea expressément du regard. Subtilement, son aîné secoua la tête et fit glisser sa main pour qu'elle repose à ses côtés.

Jasper dévisagea Carlisle qui ouvrait la bouche pour congédier poliment la secrétaire, qui les fixait avec un air béat sur le visage.

"Ah Jazz, tu es là! Excuse-moi pour la longue attente, le retour a été assez difficile," Jasper déglutit. Il sentit une douce caresse sur sa main droite et de délicats doigts s'entremêler avec les siens. Le poids infime d'un corps se posa contre le sien et s'il avait été encore humain, le vampire savait qu'il hyperventilerait.

_Hesperia. Hesperia. Hesperia,_ chantait sans cesse son esprit.

Il baissa les yeux et croisa les émeraudes de sa femme, toujours aussi emplies d'amour et de tendresse après tant d'années. Jasper se détacha de la tiédeur de sa main pour la ramener contre lui en accrochant un bras autour de sa taille.

La secrétaire n'avait pas bougé et regardait maintenant entre eux trois, déboussolée par l'intervention de la femme à l'accent britannique.

Jasper brisa finalement le silence, "Carlisle, je te présente Hesperia. Hesperia c'est Carlisle."

Le soldat fut impressionné par le calme apparent du vampire plus âgé, qui cachait un véritable tourment d'émotions. Au lieu de la panique qui aurait fait surface pour un simple humain, celui qu'il considérait comme un père sourit et tendit une main devant lui pour serrer celle d'Hesperia.

"Ravi de te rencontrer. On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi," Carlisle lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, et s'il avait pu rougir, Jasper savait que ses joues se seraient véritablement embrasées. Le vampire se racla maladroitement la gorge, faisant sursauter la secrétaire toujours bêtement plantée devant eux.

"Enchantée. Je souhaiterais pouvoir retourner le compliment, mais malheureusement les circonstances font que je ne peux pas," Aria le regarda d'un air contrit.

"Je suis certain que l'on peut arranger cela. Prêt à partir Jasper?" La femme dût saisir le sous-entendu puisqu'elle balbutia quelques excuses à propos de ses dossiers et tourna les talons, manquant de peu de rentrer dans un chariot rempli de médicaments.

"Rassure-moi, tu ne t'es pas transformé en statue de marbre ces dernières décennies?" S'enquit Hesperia sans préambule.

Jasper la regarda avec méfiance, "Non, je ne l'ai pas fait." Répondit-il, sur ses gardes.

Elle sourit brillamment, et il se demanda combien de temps il faudrait pour que son cœur recommence à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici, plantés au milieu du couloir? On y va, pas de temps à perdre! Je dois avoir manqué plein de choses," elle le tira sans ménagement sur sa main. Jasper garda les yeux rivés sur elle, à la recherche de quelconque indice sur son vécu dans cette vie, à commencer par l'origine de cette étrange cicatrice sur son front. Il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Jasper regarda avec fascination ses lèvres s'enrouler dans une moue boudeuse, ses yeux expressifs bouger sur la route devant eux. Elle les dirigeait sans aucune hésitation vers la voiture de Carlisle, et Jasper pouvait presque entendre les interrogations de ce dernier à ce sujet.

_C'était douloureux de tout recommencer à chaque fois, surtout quand il savait combien peu de temps ils avaient_.

"En fait, je reformule, je suis certaine d'avoir manqué beaucoup de choses. À commencer par: comment un vampire peut-il pratiquer dans un hôpital par la lingerie de Morgana !?" Sa femme souffla. Jasper éclata bruyamment de rire à l'expression de Carlisle, et la rapprocha de lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Mais ça elle en valait **toujours** la peine._


End file.
